


"Come with me."

by VickeyStar



Category: The Great Divorce - C. S. Lewis
Genre: School Assignment, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: “Please leave.”The angel frowns. While she’s gotten some surprising greetings, ranging from the ghosts screaming in terror and running away to them pelting her with questions about their world, none of them had ever told her to leave, especially with such a tired voice.~*~The Prompt:For this assignment, you will write an original conversation between a solid person and a ghost of your own invention, in the style of The Great Divorce. The ghost should be clinging to some "remnant" of Hell that they cannot bring to heaven. This remnant could be an evil thing, or a good thing turned evil (like the possessive love of the ghost in chapter 11).
Relationships: Ghost & Angel





	"Come with me."

“Please leave.”

The angel frowns. While she’s gotten some surprising greetings, ranging from the ghosts screaming in terror and running away to them pelting her with questions about their world, none of them had ever told her to leave, especially with such a _tired_ voice.

She studies the ghost, the girl flickering as she sits on the ground. Glancing around, the angel notes the smaller-than-expected house, with shuttered windows and a sturdy front door. What she doesn’t see speaks volumes, the lack of wandering ghosts or angels as her fellow comrades appear to actively avoid the area.

The flickering ghost sighs, annoyed.

“I don’t want company, and I don’t want to go with you. I understand the consequences of staying here and accept them, please leave me alone. I’m sure there are plenty of others out there, willing to come with you.”

The angel blinks, flabbergasted. On one hand, she knows when she’s beat, and she doubts she could change the ghost’s mind. On the other, she just… can’t. She cannot walk away from her, sitting in solitude away from even her own kind. The angel doesn’t know why, of all of the self-proclaimed ‘damned’ souls in this strange place, she _has_ to focus on bringing this one poor soul back with her to Heaven.

“You don’t have to join me, but may I rest my feet?” The angel decides to ask, confident in her strategy. The ghost sends a skeptical glance her way, eyeing the hardened ground.

She purses her lips.

“I doubt you’ll find any rest here, I suppose you’re free to place your feet wherever you wish.”

The angel settles down beside the ghost, a glowing contrast to the bleak grey of their surroundings.

The two sit in silence for a time, the angel studying how the few blades of grass there are crunch under her toes, contrasting her companion’s feet, the weeds and dirt visible below her.

“I have to wonder what an angel would find so interesting about my feet,” the ghost says, drawing her eyes to her face. She hasn’t glanced toward the angel, simply staring toward the more populated area of Hell, and she could _swear_ she sees a flicker of longing in her eyes.

The angel studies her for a moment, shrugging.

“You’re perplexing.”

She can tell this response amuses the ghost, an eyebrow lifting and the corner of her mouth twitching upward.

“How so?”

She glances around, waving her hand as if to exemplify something.

“I’ve seen distant neighbors here, but nobody’s ever been this far away from the rest of you. The other ghosts here seem to be busy, chasing each other around, trying to get into Heaven, and you just sit here. It’s like you’re waiting for something, very patiently.”

The ghost shrugs. “Not really. I just don’t want to do much.”

_Ah_ , the angel thinks, _laziness._

“But don’t you have goals? Things that you want to do and didn’t have time to do before? Don’t you get… bored?”

“Well,” she considers, sending a strangely tepid glance upward as though she can see Heaven above, and doesn’t appreciate it. “I have all the time in the world.”

The angel frowns again, this time concerned. She’s missing something. She _knows_ she’s missing something; she just hasn’t figured out what.

“But if you don’t do it now, it’s likely you’ll never do it at all.”

This time the ghost shifts, her body flickering as she changes position.

The angel ponders.

“Want me to do them with you?”

This gets her to look into the glow, eyes wide and incredulous.

“You don’t even know what I would want to do!”

The angel shrugs.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be a fun and new experience, for the both of us.”

The ghost’s eyebrows lift, scrunching her forehead as she stares.

The angel feels the summons, back to the bus.

She stands, brushing her glowing hands on her legs.

She holds a hand out to the ghost.

“Come with me. Whatever you want to do, you won’t be doing it alone. Just don’t sit here, waiting for things to happen _to_ you.”

She stares at the hand, ready for her to accept, then glances around her little yard.

The angel can sense she feels comfortable here, knowing it well, and she’s not sure if she’s ready to leave, yet.

She sighs.

Takes back her hand.

“I’ll be back,” she offers, catching the ghost’s confused glance. “Next time, and the time after that. I’ll come back every time until you’re ready.”

The ghost meets the angel’s eyes once more, and nods.

“Thank you.”

She smiles, nods, and leaves.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> We... think we actually kinda like this teacher?  
> (Our school was all online before the quarantine, so we didn't interact with teachers much, just notes left on graded assignments.)  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this lil assignment, Sleef got a hundred so it seems our teacher did!  
> (Also we graduate in two weeks what the heck it'll be wild!)  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar


End file.
